Date
by BakaYasha
Summary: Inuyasha Takes Kagome On A Date, Who is this? Hojo?


Date

A/N: I know, I should not be writing untell the end of this week, but it would have taken HP 2 long for me to get my computer back.

Hay shippowantscandy did review my storie, it is as follows:

CH2, shippowantscandy: I read this chapter already but, hey what the heck. I thought I'd review it. Funny stuff! I loved Miroku's reaction but I thought it would have been even funnier if Miroku would have been all 'turned off' by grouping the girl. You know like he wanted to be smacked. What can I say Miroku must love the abuse.

Me: and yu'de like to be the one giving it to him... HAHA! I would like to be the one two. It is about time you reviewed, Three chapters to go... HAHAHA! A/N: I hope you dont care that I give you crap for not reviewing; if you do say so in your review and make me look like an ass infrount of all my good readers. Oh, and about the idea, have the dam idea, change it, and make it look good; we know I did not... No, Thankyou for your review, (you should know that you are the only one who got a thanks for a review)

This is a one shot, and I hope you are able to read it. I am trying this in html, not sure if it will work.

sesshiesKamatotoGirl's storie is at:

fanfiction(.)net(/)SesshiesKamatotoGirl

I hope that It will upload right now... HAHAHA!

This storie is a short one shot I thought of last night, and am now, just posting it.

Please R&R

Date

Kagome and Inuyasha whent back to her time because there was some "girly" things Kagome needed. Inuyasha did not want to come back to Kagome's time, but he knew that if he stayed, he would loose any chance to thank Kagome for every thing she has done. No, this was not something Inuyasha often did, but for some reason, after she saved his life, he wanted to do something for her that she would remember, and he knew the only person who could help him was Kagome's mom.

"So Inuyasha", asked Kagome's mom, "you want to do something special for Kagome, and you want her to remember it?"

"yes" said Inuyasha, "She did something for me, and I want to repay her. Also, I have liked her for the past three years we have been with each other. No, I have not been the best to her, but I do like her."

"simple Inuyasha, tell her that."

"Ah, what?"

"Just tell Kagome how you feel."

"And, so I should do that right here, in front of you?"

"No, take her out on a date," said Kagome's mom, "And tell her that. A date is something all the girls her age go on, and you want to know something, Kagome has been putting off a date with this guy hhojo for the past three years. You know why? To go see you. I think this is something you should do for her."

"Oh, I dont know whair to start", said Inuyasha, "I mean, I dont know what to do on a date, dont know whair we should go, and dont know how to treat her."

"i'll teach you all of that. Kagome is going to work on some tests..."

"She said she only had some girl things to take care of", screemed Inuyasha, "She lied to me."

Inuyasha started toward the frunt door, "inuyasha, I could say sit, but it would not work. It is only Kagome who can use that on you", said Kagome's mom, "But, would you please sit down?"

Inuyasha sat down.

"If you go after Kagome, we will not be able to get you ready for your date."

"whair do we start?"

"Right here. First we need to get you some..."

After three hours later, 1000 yen later (a/n: I dont know how to spell the japanese currency, so I am sorry if I mis spelled it), Inuyasha was a changed person. He was dressed in a button down whit shirt with some shorts. He would not ware pance because he complained that they rubbed him in placess he did not like to be rubbed in often. Then he was in shews. I know, Inuyasha in shews, hardley, but as he told Kagome's mom, "I dont like shews, but for Kagome, I'll do anything." and so, He had the shews.

It was about seven when Kagome walked in to the house, "mom, Ah, What happened to Inuyasha?"

"Well", said Kagome's mom, "he is up in your room. Please, stay down here for a little bit. We have a, surprise for you."

"A what", asked Kagome.

"Oh, nothing, just please stay down here."

"yes, I will", said Kagome.

"So", asked Kagome's mom, "how were the test's?"

"They were good", said Kagome, "But, I dont know what Inuyasha will do when he finds out that I was taking the tests."

"Oh, I'll do not a thing", said Inuyasha from behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I did not here you come up."

"feh, you have no demon in side you, all thought... Well, never mind, I dont expect you to know when someone is coming up behind you. This is good for me, and every one else around you. Are you going to turn around and face me?"

"Oh, sorry..." Kagome was talking as she turned around, then she trailed off when she saw Inuyasha, "Ah, did someone die?"

"No", stammered Inuyasha, "Just want to know if you will be my date for the night. I hope you say yes, and I hope that there is no one else that you have to rush off to see, and I hope that I am the..."

Kagome cut him off with a slight nod to her head, and she took his hand, "Yes Inuyasha, I will go on a date with you."

"Oh, you will?"

"yes", said Kagome turnning back around, "Mom, is this the surprise you were talking about?"

"yes, and no."

"and no?"

"well, you will see, just go with Inuyasha."

"Lets go", said Inuyasha, grabbing Kagome's hand.

They walked to a japanese movie theator, and when in. Inuyasha polled out some mony, the right amount, and handed it to the man behind the window. "Can I have two tickets to Charlie and the chocklit Factory?"

"yes sur", and the man handed Inuyasha to tickets to the movie.

"Inuyasha", asked Kagome after they were far enough away from the window, "How did you know what movie I wanted to see, and how did you know how much mony to give the man at the window?"

"Well, your mom was a big help."

"Oh, she was?"

"sure was."

They whent into the movie and sat down.

When the movie was about half way over inuyasha said to Kagome, "So, you guys just sit hear and watch this?"

"yes, this is what we like to do for fun."

'I could get use to this', thought Inuyasha.

The movie whent on unaventfully.

After the movie Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and they walked out of the thietor. They should have turned left to go back to Kagome's house, but they turned right. Kagome was not sure whair they were going, and so she said so, "Inuyasha, whair we going?"

"Oh, dont worry, I will have you home, at a good time."

'Like that has ever stopped you from keeping me for days at a time' thought Kagome, but she did not say anything.

"Kagome", said a young man behind them, "I see you are doing better."

Kagome turned around and saw the only person she did not want to see, hojo, "Yes Hojo I am better."

"Hojo", said Inuyasha, "Leave my Kagome alone, She has not been sick, she has been putting you down just to see me."

"What", asked Hojo, "Is this true?"

"Ah, well, yes", stammered Kagome, "I did not know how to tell you hojo."

"OK", said hojo walking away.

"I am sorry", said Kagome to his back.

Inuyasha and Kagome whent on there way, and hojo the other way.

Kagome, wanting to know a lot of things followed Inuyasha to a part of town she had never been to. It was a road leading up a hill, wich overlooked the town. There was only a limited of parts in japan that you could get such a view. Kagome looked over the city after inuyasha stopped, and said, "This is a good view. I could look at you and ask you who told you about whair you found this site, but I would guess that it was my mom."

"no", said Inuyasha, "As a matter a fact, I have wanted to take you up here and tell you some stuff for a while. Man", he looked down, "Well, sence I first came here with you."

"oh?" asked Kagome, "What is that that you want to tell me?"

"Well, Kagome, I, well, for the past three years", he started to talk fast, "I have liked you, and have never told you this. I noticed that I must do something for you ever sence you saved my life last week by shuting your arrow into Kikyo's hart when she tryed to drag me into hell. Yes, I knew I must stay and protect you, sango, and miroku, but when I saw that arrow come at Kikyo, I must admit, I thought you were trying to shute me. I thought that I must do something special for you, and your mom helped me with this idea."

"Oh, Inuyasha, I love you to."

Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms, and turned her head to let it rest against his chesc, "I love you Inuyasha, you can protect me for as long as you want to", whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran to her house. Not thinking about what he was doing, he kissed the top of her head, and then jumped in to the well. They got threw, and something reminded him, 'you told her you would have her home at a good time.'

Inuyasha sieing, jumped back threw the well, and into Kagome's window. He placed her on her bed, and looked at her clock, "it's 11:59 You have a minent, what will you do?"

Inuyasha did not say a word, but leaned down and kissed her on her mouth, and she kissed him back.

a/n: I thought this would be a good storie for you all to read. Yes, I want to tell a girl this... Not saying any names. As a matter a fact, this storie was dedicated to her... But, you all dont know who she is, or do you? HAHAHAHA! I hope she knows who she is.

Oh, one more thing, I hope that this will happen to me soon, will it? I wrote this storie because this is what I want to do to a girl, and I hope this shows you guys on how I do feel.

Thanks for reading, and please R&R.

MoukiBakaYashaSama

(If I get enough reviews, I will make a new chapter answering your reviews. and if someone ask's me who this is going out to, I will tell you)

MoukiBakaYashaSama----Out 


End file.
